Love Will Find a Way
by Gina.xox.Zanessax3
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are best friends. They both have fealings for eachother. What will happen when they let their feelings cross the line even though Troy has a girlfriend? R&R! Story is better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: I own nothing...

_Summary: Gabriella and Troy have been best friends for a while. Will they admit their feelings for eachother even though Troy has a Girlfriend? (Not a one-shot)_

16 year old Gabriella sighed as she walked down the hallways of East High. she was a sophmore. She had been there for 6 months at East High so far and she loved it. She had caring friends who loved her to death one of them were Sharpay Evans. Sharpay was like another mother to Gabriella..she loved her to death also. They would go shopping and do everything normal girls would do. Not like Gabriella was normal or anything but they would just have fun. But the most important person that Gabriella really cared about was Troy. Yep. The Troy Bolton. Her and Troy have been best friends for a while now and she loved him dearly. Not just some friend love kind of thing but love.

"Hey Gabs." a female voice said as she walked up to her.

"Hey Shar." she said

"Hows life been treating you.?" she asked as the two girls walked down to their first class they had with Ms.Darbus.

"Life...its been okay. My mom just left me a note saying shes not gonna be back til Tuesday so im staying at Troy's." It was true Lucille Bolton loved Gabriella to death. Gabriella was like a second daughter. She would spend the weekends when her mom would have to go to business trips and Troy and her would have fun.

"Oh..." Sharpay's voice trailed off as they entered homeroom.

"Well..nice of you two to join us ladies did you forget to put on make-up?." Gabriella heard a smirk and assumed it was Troy. She stuck her tounge out at him and turned her focus back to Ms. Darbus.

"Sorry." she said as she walked to the back of the classroom and sat down. Ms. Darbus continued to lecture but Gabriella couldnt seem to focus. She couldnt, she was to busy watching Troy and Annabelle. Yes Annabelle is Troy's girlfriend. Shes the Golden Crown queen at East High besides Sharpay.

"Now I want--" the bell shot off before Ms. Darbus could finish her sentence. Gabriella was about to go out the door when she felt something slip into her hand. She looked down to see a note that was folded neatly. She opened it and read:

_Dear Brie, _

_Meet me in our secret place at lunch i wanna talk to you about something._

_love,_

_Troy._

Gabriella smiled at the note. She put it in her back pocket and walked to her Science Class.

The day came by quickly. Gabriella had almost gotten in trouble twice for not paiyng attention. She quickly stuffed her stuff in her locker and met Troy in their secret place no one knew about.

"Finally." a voice said as she climbed up the stairs to see a Troy smiling at her.

"Well...well..well...what do we have here" she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat next to him.

"I have to tell you something Gabs." Gabriella could see something that was wrong but she couldnt tell cause Troy looked happy.

"Are you ok? is everyhting ok?." she asked poundering questions at him.

" Everythings fine. he said as he held her hand. " Chloe is coming back for summer break." he said as he saw Gabriella's eyes widenend

"Ohmygwash! My Chole-bear." Chloe was Troy's sister and she was like an older sister to Gabriella. They had fun as if they were related. "Thanks for telling me Troy" she said as she hugged him.

"Soo..are you still coming over.?" he asked as they walked back down to their Lunch period.

"Of course. Wait..unless your trying to kick me out cause--"

"Brie, why on earth would i try and kick you out.?" he asked as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"I dont know." she said as they walked into the Lunch room. Everyone thought that Troy and Gabriella were the most cutest couple they had ever seen. But neither of them wouldnt believe it. They were friends. Just Friends.

"Troysie!" a female voice said as she walked up to Troy.

"Hey Annabelle whats up.?" he asked turing to her leaving his position from Gabriella.

" Nothing. I missed my Boyfriend. she said as she pulled Troy into a kiss. Gabriella hated seeing them kiss. To her Annabelle was trying to make her jealous. The kiss turned out into a heated make-out session. Annabelle had pulled Troy away cause she wanted more privacy.

"So Gabs when are you gonan tell him.? asked Zeke. Zeke was very smart when it came to love.

"What are you talking about.?" she asked fidgting with her pudding.

'Gabs im not stupid. we all know you like Troy c'mon just admit it already." he said opening the pudding for her as she smiled.

"You must be really stupid if you think that. Me and Troy are just friends I mean what can happen between us.?" she said.

"Alot." Sharpay said touching her friends hand."Tell him."

" You guys are crazy. i cant cause he's with Annabelle.

"We'll help you if you say you really love him." challenged Chad. Chad was like a borther to Gabriella and he wouldnt take No for and answer.

"What are you guys gonna do.?" she asked before she repsoneded to Chads answer.

"Stuff" replied Jason.

"You know ill let you know later. But now i gotta go to the bathroom." Gabriella got up from her seat and walked to the bathroom.

**Gabriella's POV**

Everyone keeps saying that I love Troy which is very true. But, but what if he doesnt like me back? I'm just a friend Gabs get a hold of yourself. But I love Troy with all my heart. I remember the first day we acually talked.

_**Flashback:**_

_Gabriella was swinging on one of the swings in the park. She loved going to the park to think since the first day of school was hell for her. She bumped in 6 people and knocked down her own Tray. There was a Blondie who helped her through all of it when she had caused all those accidents. Her name was Sharpay. She had dirty blond hair hazel eyes close to brown and a pretty face. That day was a tiny better for her when Sharpay asked to ahng out but she said she couldnt cause her mom had a suprise for her. Gabriella was in deep thought when she saw a shadow stand over her._

_"Umm..can i help you.?" Gabriella said looking up to see a Sandy haired, blue eyed boy looking at her._

_"Troy." he introduced as she shook his hand._

_"Gabriella." she said as she happily took his hand._

_"Soo i see you had a quite day at school today." he said with a laugh._

_"Yeah, im more like a clutz. But im always like that so dont be suprised when i drop something on you." she said looking into his deep ocean eyes._

_"Dont worry ill help you out." he said with a warm smile._

**End of Flashback**

From that day on Her and Troy were inseprable. Gabriella turned the corner she wished she wouldnt have seen. Annabelle was pushed against the locker and Troy had his hand on her waist. Annabelle's hand were somewhere that made Gabriella want to throw up.** (A.N O.O sorry just wanted to put that in there lol and it wasnt in his pants tho.)** Troy peeked open his eyes cause he felt someone watching them. He saw Gabriella run away and he felt really bad.

The day ended pretty quick. Gabriella was home ready to go to Troy's. She was packing her last belongings because it was Spring Break and she was staying at Troy's for 2 weeks."Ugh! Blondie come here girl."Gabriella called as the small white poodle came running to her. If Gabriella was lonely she would have Blondie. She was her best friend. "Did you make an accident on my floor.?" she asked starring the dog in the eye. "Rough!" barked Blondie. Gabriella put her down and continued packing when her cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Gabs sweetie its Lucille. Are you coming?"

"Oh hey. Yeah im coming. Do you mind if I bring Blondie.?" Gabriella asked looking at her dog.

"Sure thing honey. I have the door unlocked for you when you get there okay?" she said sweetly.

"Yes. thanks." Gabriella walked out of her house making sure the door was locked. She put Blondie on a leash and started walking to the Boltons. She was nervous. She thought Troy saw her when him and annabelle were making out. Well at least he did see her when he as having the heated make-out session with Annabelle.

**Troy's POV**

Gabi saw me and Annabelle today. I didnt want her to see that. I love her. Woah! Troy get a hold of yourself shes Gabriella your best friend. But I do love her. I never loved AnnaBelle I loved Gabriella only. Shes my true love.

Troy was pulled from his thoughts by teh yelling of his mother calling his name. "Troy Gabriella's here!"

**3 minutes earlier...**

"Aw, look who it is. If it isnt Ms Gabriella waiting to see her boyfriend." Kyle said as he let Gabriella in.

"Shut up Dufus!" Gabriella said hitting his arm. Hyle was like an brother to Gabriella. He was a Junior and Gabriella was a Sohpmore.

"That hurt Bella." he said as he rubbed the sopt Gabreilla hit.

"Thats good for you." she turning the other way.

"You know you love him."

"No i dont."

"Yes you do."

No i dont"

"Okay okay okay" Gabreilla said dropping the subject.

"Hey Gabs." a sad voice said as she turned around.

"Hey Troy." she said as she turned to see him on the stair case with his head down.

**Ohh...whats gonna happen?? evil laugh if i get 10 reviews i will update the next one. Luv ya Guys.**

**A/N: Guys sorry if this sucked its my first one!! i did it in a day so please dont leave some nasty comments i worked hard. thanks to Missefron15. Shes like a sister to me. Luv you!**

**xxMedgina**


	2. Swimming Adventure Part 1

Diclaimer:( I totally own Zac Efron!) **NOT! BUT I WISH...**

**A/N: OMG!! I am soo happy right now!! I got 5 reviews!! thats awsome for a starters. Sorry if my first one wasnt that good. And the mistakes really sorry I was tired when I did that Story soo this one is more improved!! P.S. I loved the reviews!! I hope to get more. Luv you guys.**

Recap:

**3 minutes earlier...**

_"Aw, look who it is. If it isnt Ms Gabriella waiting to see her boyfriend." Kyle said as he let Gabriella in. _

_"Shut up Dufus!" Gabriella said hitting his arm. Hyle was liek an younger borther to Gabriella. He was a Junior and Gabriella was a Sohpmore._

_"That hurt Bella." he said as he rubbed the sopt Gabreilla hit._

_"Thats good for you." she turning the other way._

_"You know you love him."_

_"No i dont."_

_"Yes you do."_

_No i dont"_

_"Okay okay okay" Gabreilla said dropping the subject._

_"Hey Gabs." a sad voice said as she turned around._

_"Hey Troy." she said as she turned to see him on the stair case with his head down._

"Well I'll leave you two alone." Kyle said as he walked away giving the two their space.

There was an awkward silence between them that had never happened before.

"Gabs look I'm sorry that--" Troy was cut off by her.

"Troy, Its okay its not that big of a deal. I was on my way to the bathroom and saw something I wasnt suppose to see. Its cool so calm down." Gabriella said reasuring him.

"Okay. But I'm sorry you had to see that. And it was the worst make-out session a guy can have." he said shaking his head as though he was having a nasty thought.

Gabriella laughed at this. "Aw, poor you." she said as he walked toward her. "What?" she asked as Troy opened his arms as if he was waiting for something.

Troy cleared his throat. Then it hit Gabriella. "Oh. You want a hug." she said as she smiled and gave him a warm hug.

"Thank you. Never forget my hugs Brie." He said as he took out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" she asked staring at him. Troy just looked at her and smiled because he was already talking.

(**Bold: Troy, **_Italics: Chad.)_

**"Hey dude whats up?" Troy said as he sat down.**

_"Hey Man! Whats up?" he asked asking the same question Troy asked him._

**"You were suppose to answer that dude. But are you gonna come over still?" he asked smirking at Gabriella who was messing with his hair.**

_"Oh I knew that. Lemme guess Gabs there isnt she?" Troy said grinning as if Troy could see him._

**"Yup. Eventually she is messing with my hair" Troy said emphraising the last part so she could hear. Gabriella giggled and continued playing with it.**

_"Yeah, ill be on my way mind if I bring the others?" Chad asked._

**"Yea, Sure" grabbing Gabriella's hands so she could stop. " I'll see you later I have some business to take care of." Troy said as Gabriella began to run.**

_"Alright. Have fun ill be on my way." Chad said hanging up._

**End Of Convo.**

"Gabriella! I'm gonna kill you!" Troy said chasing her.

"Catch me if you can Bolton!" Gabriella said running up the stairs.

After 5 mintues of running Troy caught her and spun her around**(A/N: the spin they did in the HSM2 golf course lol)** which caused her to laugh. He then picked her up and threw her on his bed.

"Get off me!" she said struggling to get out his grip.

"Nah" he said tickling her.

"Troy!! Stoooopppp it!!" she said between laughs."

"What? Go faster? okay!" Troy said acting like she said for him to go faster.

"Ahhh!! Troy..." Gabriella said laughing hysterically.

"Aw, look at the cute couple having fun!" Sharpay said.

Troy and Gabriella looked up to see the whole gang staring at them with grins on their faces. Gabriella was blushing very hard and Sharpy grinned even wider.

"Nice of you guys to come." Troy said trying to keep his cool.

"Hey Shar!" Gabriella said hugging her friend.

"Gabster!" Sharpay said as she gave her friend a bear hug.

"Shar...cant...breath.." she said as Sharpay let her loose.

"Im sorry I missed my best friend" she said.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Chad said sitting across from the girls.

"Hey, where Kelsi and Jason?" Gabriella asked looking around to see they were missing.

"Oh, they had other plans they said they'll meet us next time." Zeke said.

Gabriella nodded as she made and 'o' with her mouth.

"What shall we do?" Sharpay asked.

"I dont know..." they said in union.

"Hmm..lets go swimming" Gabriella suggested.

"Wonderful!" Sharpay said clapping her hands together.

"But--" Troy was cut off by Zeke and Chad's hand over his.

"Lets go swimming" Chad said grinning at Zeke.

"Yay!" the girls said as they ran out the room to get changed.

"Why did you do that?" Troy asked as Chad realsed his hand from his mouth.

"Cause we get to see their hot bodies." Chad said laughing.

"I agree. I've been waiting for this day to come" Zeke said with dreamy eyes.

**:Meanwhile:**

"Shar! Can you help me?" Taylor asked as Sharpay came over and tied her string for her.

"Thanks. What do you think the guys are gonna say?" Sharpay asked fixing her bikini top.

"Probably stare." Gabriella said with a laugh.

"I know. Troy's gonna be staring dead at you!" Taylor said.

"For the last million time. He has a damn girlfriend!" Gabriella said almost in a cranky way.

"Okay, okay, okay. Were done." Sharpay said giving up.

"Thank you. Lets go!" Gabriella said pulling them by the hands.

The girls arrived outside to see the guys in their shorts**(OO sexy :P sorry had to put that in lol)**. Gabriella and the girls walked over to them to see them wide eyed. They smiled knowing why.

" Told you." Gabriella said giggling. How do we look?" Gabriella asked breakin their stare.

"You...look...hot" Troy said still amazed.

"Thank you." Gabriella said smiling.

"How about me?" Sharpay asked staring at Zeke.

"You look sexy." Zeke said also amazed.

"Chad? Chad?" Taylor asked removing him from his gaze. "How do I look?" she asked knowing his answer.

"Hot!" Chad said as she laughed.

"But I wish you guys were naked." Chad said under his breath which Gabriella heard.

"What did you say?" Gabriella said walking toward him as Troy smirked.

"Uhh..nothing." Chad said backing up.

"I heard that" Gabriella said jumping on him.

"I cant see!" Chad said moving in all kind of directions.

"Well I can. Move over a little no! that way!"

Gabriella and Chad fell in the water together.

"You ass!" Gabriella said swimming up. "Look what you did"

"C'mon Gabs it water." he said smiling at her.

"Its cold!" she said climbing back up.

"Aw, Gabby is scared of cold water" Chad said in a baby voice.

"Ugh!" Sharpay and Taylor started laughing. "Whats so funny?" Gabriella asked shaking her hair.

"You should have seen your face" Sharpay said trying to catch her breath.

"Okay. Thats enough guys. Chad say sorry to Gabriella." Troy said seeing Gabriella pout which he smirked at.

"Sorry Gabby" Chad said giving her a hug.

"Ewww!! Your wet." she said moving away from him.

"Chad! Stop harrassing the girl" Zeke said joking.

"Thank you." she said walking over to Troy. "Thats Troy's job." Gabriella said crossing her arms over her chest.

Everyone laughed at the comment. Everyone was about to play a game when Troy took off his shirt and so did the guys.**( Sorry b4 they didnt take off their shirts lol)** Now it was the girls turn to stare.

**Gabriella's POV:**

"Ohmygwash! Troy is sooo sexy!!"

**End of POV**

**Sharpay's POV:**

"Chill Shar their just abs. Wow hes hot."

**End of POV**

**Taylor's POV: **

"Lunkhead has the most hottest body!"

**End of POV**

"Okay guys you can stop staring at us now!" Troy yelled making Gabriella blush hard.

"Well we look hotter!" she called back.

"Nah we do!" Troy said yelling back.

"No! We do!" Gabriella said yelling back again.

"Dude you know they look better than us" Chad said grinning.

"Are you guys coming in?" Zeke yelled.

They nodded and joined the guys in the pool. Gabriella next to Troy. Taylor next to Chad. And Sharpay next to Zeke.

Oooo! whats gonna happen!! Will someone interrupt them? or will Troy and Gabriella finally make sparks? Find out in the next update!

**xxMedginaxx**


	3. Part 2

**Hey Guys..I just wanna say thank you soo much for all the lovely comments I got. They made me smile. But for those of you who didnt know I've been very caught up with some business. Business as in personal stuff. Missefron15 has been going through some hard times and I've been there helping her. Some rude ass(im sorry for my language) people talk bad about her life and shes been hurting very hard. But in not gonna get into that please forgive me for my language again(one curse word lol). I hate when ppl talk crap and they dont know whats going on in people's life. But anyways Enjoy! )**

Disclaimer: I dont own anything I think we know this by now...

Recap: (Sorry not gonna put one this time it wouldnt let me fit it in, Read last one. i cudnt see the last part of my story that made me mad!)

Gabriella's eyes widened at the sight she saw. She saw Taylor trying to tell her something with her eyes. Yes, they could talk to eachother just by staring into eachothers eyes. It was a thing only Taylor and Gabriella could do. What Gabriella saw made her smirk. Everyone looked at her even Chad.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked concerned.

"Hmmmhh" she replied with a grin on her face.

Chad had his hand on Taylor's thigh and was moving up and down causing Taylor to move alittle.

"Do you see what I see?" Gabriella asked whispering to Troy as his eye widened to.

"Woah..." he said whispering back which made Gabriella giggle. "Chad buddy if your gonna do that dont make it visible please." Troy said as Chad quickly removed his hand, which made Taylor blush.

"Oh, I see we are having a pool party and know one invited me?" Kyle said as he walked up to them

"Yeah, we all figured it was only for special people." Gabriella said with a giggle.

"Aw, that hurt Gabs. After all that i've done for you keeping your--" Kyle was cut off by Gabriella's hand quickly over his.

"Exuse me guys, but I think me and Kyle here need to have a talk." she said pulling him bu the ear. Even though Kyle was older than Gabriella she acted like she was older than him.

"Ow, ow, ow," Kyle said in pain as Gabriella lead him into the hallway.

"You almost told!" she said angry tone.

"Im, sorry but at least I didnt actually say it." he said using air quotes for 'actually'.

"I'm not ready to tell him yet, and if that slipped that would be major embarrassment." she said as Kyle nodded and gave her a hug.

"Im here, if you need anything to talk about." he said as she nodded.

"C'mon lets go before they get suspicous." In that Gabriella opened the door to hear 'ows'. "What the.."

"Were you guys listening?" Kyle asked looking at the 5 people that were stacked up on the door trying to back up.

"No, why would you think that bro?" Troy said hesitantly.

"Oh really, then why did I hear 'ows?' he asked studying their faces.

"Okay, we were listening but we could barley hear anything you guys said." Troy said crossing his arms as if he won a nobel prize.

"Whos the mystery guy Gabs!" she said as everyone groaned.

"Thanks Shar..thats a way to keep it on a low down" Chad said shaking his head disapointedly.

"What are you talking about?" she said looking over to Kyle for some help.

"I heard you say--"

"Thanks Shar, but its non of your business expect for me and her." Kyle said motioning to Gabriella.

Gabriella cleared her throat as Kyle looked at her. "Her?" she said.

"Oh sorry and Gabs." he said corrected him self as everyone laughed expect Troy.

"Troy boy you okay?" Chad asked placing a hand on his back making Troy jump.

"Huh? Oh yeah im okay. Hey can you tell everyone im gonna get some rest im kind of tired." Troy said as Chad nodded and left.

Troy walked up to his room still thinking of what he had heard. He plopped on his bed and began thinking.

**Troy's POV**

I was really depressed as I over heard Kyle and Gabs conversation even though it was bad ears dropping. If shes interested in someone else then why am so bothered to pay so much attnetion to her? I think ill just let her go. NO! Troy dude what are you saying you know that can never happen. I wonder who the mystery guy is? If its some lame up football captain or what ever and tries to get 'something' from her hes dead to me. No one messes with My Brie. Woah..did I just say that? I think i need a psychologist.

**Still Troy's POV**

I was in deep thought when I heard my door open. I didnt bother looking to see who it was because I was pretty sure who it was. I sighed as a Blondie came and sat next to me on my bed.

**End of POV**

"Troy?" Sharpay asked in an almost high pitched voice.

"Yes?" he asked throwing his basketball in the air and catching it as it fell back.

"Do you wanna talk?" she asked following the gaze of the basketball being thrown up into the air.

"Whats their to talk about?" he asked.

"One, give me the ball" she said taking it away from him. "Two I know whats your problem but I wanna see if you can admit it" Sharpay asked making Troy look over at her. "Nice of you to look at me" she said as he let out a soft laugh.

"What do you know?" Troy asked sitting up.

"Everything." she said simple.

"Like what?" Troy asked trying to get something out of her.

"The fact that your madly in Love with Gabs" she siad whispering the last part incase someone was coming up.

"How did you know?!" he asked whispering back since he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Well...at school you totally act weird around her. For example. When she says 'hi' to you, you look at her up and down then say hi. Another example. When she asked you if you wanted to study for the mid-terms what did you do?

"Uh...say yes?" he asked confusingly as Sharpay hit him in the head.

"No, you rambling." Sharpay said looking at him as he formed an 'o' with his mouth.

"So that doesnt prove anything." Tryo asked knowing Sharpay was about to say something smart.

"Oh really? then I want you to say I am not in love with Gabriella" Sharpay challenged as Troy' eyes went wide.

"What are you? Another Zeke?" Troy asked in amazement. He hated when she can be so smart about things.

"Say it." she said as Troy sighed.

"I am not in Love with--" Troy was interupted by a soft knock.

"Come in" Sharpay said seeing it was Gabriella who was knocking. "Hey Gabs"

"Hey Shar. What happened to you guys?" She asked as Sharpay gave Troy a nudge.

"Oh nothing. Just coming to talk to Troy about the uhh...fashion sale." she said as Troy shook his head disapointedly.

"Yes we were talking about shoes." Troy said as Sharpay smirked.

"Oh..well Kyle said come downstairs" Gabriella said as she walked out the door feeling sad.

Sharpay waited til she heard no more footsteps and smacked Troy but not to hard. "Look what you did!" she said as Troy rubbed his face.

"What was that for? and I wasnt the one who had to say we were talking about shoes." he said as Sharpay pulled his arm causing him to yank off his bed.

"Lets go." she said dragging him along with him.

**:Meanwhile in Gabi's POV:**

I was walking up the stairs to go call Troy. I over heard Sharpay talking about who Troy liked. I wonder who it is. What if Troy doesnt like me? Wait!! Troy and Annabelle are going out arent they? I mean seriously...they have been dating for a month now...I am so confused I gottta think somewhere else.

**End of POV**

"Hey Gabs" Kyle said as she sat next to him.

"Hey, Kyle im gonna go for a walk ill be vack okay?" she said as he nodded.

Gabriella got up and grabbed her jacket from Troy's room. She quietly sneaked out and went to the park.

"What did I do to deserve him?" she asked herself. Why do I have to be so lonley. I mean me and Troy are only best friends nothing more. I hate to love him. Why does he have to have such an impact one me? Ugh!" Gabriella looked around the park to see a couple kissing. She smiled and wished it was her and Troy. She slowly walked back to the Boltons to find everyone knocked out.

"Woah..what happened here?" Gabriella asked stepping over people trying not to break someone's hand or head. Before she knew it someone grabbed her waiste and pulled her into a dark hallway.

"Ahh!" she let out a soft scream.

"Calm down..its me Gabs Troy." he said opening the closet light.

"Holy crap! Troy you scared me" she said hitting his bare chest.

"Aw, im sorry." he said in a baby voice.

"Why are we in here?" she asked smushed against the wall. The closet wasnt that bigh because it was a coat closet and Troy was smushed against her.

"We need to talk" he said looking into her deep chocolate eyes.


	4. Break up Time

**Oh...my..gwash!! I wanna say thank you soo mcuh for all the cute reviews...wow. That really made me aw-ed. Thanks guys!! I really luv them! xxhugs. Oh before i move on sorry sorry sorry for posting the same chapters over and over i was confused. Sorry once again. Thanks readingfreak for informing me on that one! Enjoy :P**

Recap:

"_Hey Gabs" Kyle said as she sat next to him._

_"Hey, Kyle im gonna go for a walk ill be vack okay?" she said as he nodded._

_Gabriella got up and grabbed her jacket from Troy's room. She quietly sneaked out and went to the park._

_"What did I do to deserve him?" she asked herself. Why do I have to be so lonley. I mean me and Troy are only best friends nothing more. I hate to love him. Why does he have to have such an impact one me? Ugh!" Gabriella looked around the park to see a couple kissing. She smiled and wished it was her and Troy. She slowly walked back to the Boltons to find everyone knocked out._

_"Woah..what happened here?" Gabriella asked stepping over people trying not to break someone's hand or head. Before she knew it someone grabbed her waiste and pulled her into a dark hallway._

_"Ahh!" she let out a soft scream._

_"Calm down..its me Gabs Troy." he said opening the closet light._

_"Holy crap! Troy you scared me" she said hitting his bare chest._

_"Aw, im sorry." he said in a baby voice._

_"Why are we in here?" she asked smushed against the wall. The closet wasnt that bigh because it was a coat closet and Troy was smushed against her._

_"We need to talk" he said looking into her deep chocolate eyes._

"What do you mean Troy?" Gabriella asked looking into his deep ocean eyes.

"Okay, I really like this girl but--" Troy was interrupted by the closet door opening.

"What are you guys doing?" Lucille Bolton asked as Gabriella blushed.

"Oh..um..we didnt do anything mom! I just wanted to talk to Gabi." Troy said as his mom nodded.

"In the closet?" she said questioning him.

"Well, I came back from a walk and Troy pulled me in here." Gabriella said as troy mouthed 'thank you.' She mouthed your welcome back.

"Okay, but its hot in there so get out" she said with a laugh. Troy and Gabriella stepped out to see eveyone gone.

"Where did they go?" Troy asked looking to see that no one was there anymore.

"They left. I'll be upstairs if you need me guys." Lucille said going up to her room.

"Wheres dad mom?" Troy yelled.

"He had to go somewhere he'll be back on school day." she yelled back. "Night Guys."

"Night" they both said.

"Okay...what did you need to tell me?" Gabriella asked once Troy's mom was out of view.

"Okay. You know that me and Annabelle are dating right?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded. "Okay, well I was thinking about breaking up with her for a special someone." Troy said as Gabriella's eyes went wide.

"Troy why? You cant just break her heart" Gabriella said as troy looked away.

"I know. I just dont feel so..so right with her you know?" Gabriella nodded. she couldnt help think who was he breaking up for?

"Well..when are you planning on doing it?" Gabriella asked as she followed Troy's gaze but couldnt figure what was so interesting in the room that he was staring at.

"Tommrrow" he said looking abck at her.

"Oh..ill be here with you no matter what okay?" she said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Brie." he said as Gabriella smiled at the nickname.

"Your welcome Troy." she said pulling away from the hug.

"Im tired how about you?" Troy asked as Gabriella yawned. "C'mon lets get to bed.' Troy said as he led Gabriella to her room.

"Thanks" she said turning and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Brie" Troy said using the nickname once again making Gabriella smile.

"Night." She said as he closed the door. "Your madly in love Gabriella" she said to herself.

**:The Next day:**

Troy woke up first. His mom had left him and Gabriella breakfast to eat. What Troy was more nervous was breaking up with Annabelle. She wasnt too bad but they didnt 'click' like him and Gabriella do. Troy quickly took a shower and changed. He looked over and saw it was only 10am. It was to early to break up with a drama queen at this time. Troy had learned this from Sharpay. He remembered when he called her for a problem.

_Flashback:_

_It was Satarday morining and Troy called Sharpay because he needed help with what to waer for his and Gabi's study date._

_"Hello?" a groggly Sharpay asked._

_"Hey Shar its me Troy" he said as she groaned. "What?"_

_"Its 7am in the morining!" she said as he laughed._

_"Well..to bad I need help Evans." Troy said hearing Sharpay groan more._

_"But you guys are studying at 6pm at night calm down. I'll be over at 5 okay?" Sharpay asked wanting to hang up on him. _

_"Okay fine. Bye drama queen" Troy said as he heard a click._

**End of Flashback**

Troy walked into Gabriella's room finding that she was still sleeping. He slowly walked to the other side of her bed and layed beside her. This caused her to stir since Troy made the bed shake. She groaned as she put her arms around him. He laughed at her action. she looked cute sleeping.

"Wake up Gabs?" Troy said shaking softly.

"Noo...5 more mintues" Gabriella said in a groggly voice.

"Wakey wakey Gabs" Troy said as she squinted her eyes to look at him.

"Why? Do you hate me?" Troy laughed.

"No I could never. Its like 10 something get up" he said pulling the cover off her. Troy's eyes widened at what she was wearing. She was wearing short pj's almost as if they were booty shorts. Her top was velvet adn was pretty tight but not to tight.

"Exuse me but its called privacy" Gabriella said pulling the covers back onto her.

"Oh..sorry." Troy said blushing.

"Its okay. Anyways you know what today is right?" Gabriella said as Troy plopped onto her bed.

"Yes..today is when I get smacked, kicked, punched what ever you gurls fo these days." Gabriella laughed as she got up.

"Troy she wont smack you or something. I know her to well. Annabelle can show a soft part to her you know." Gabriella said as he got up. Troy couldnt help but stare. Her outfit made her look 'sexy'.

"Yeah..I know. I'll leave you too get changed." he said as Gabriella nodded.

Troy was downstairs eating his breakfast when Gabriella came downstairs wearing dark faded jeans, a halter top and ballet flats that were sparkly silver. She looked very cute to Troy.

"Hey" she said sitting besides him in one of the table chairs.

"Hey.." he said trying to get over his gaze.

"Okay seriously, whats up with you staring at me? Do I look ugly or something?" she asked checking every visible part of her body. Troy laughed and stopped her.

"You look fine. You just look really pretty." he said as Gabriella blushed.

"Soo.." Troy said as Gariella looked at him then laughed. "Whats so funny?" Troy asked as Gabriella stopped laughing.

"You look so nervous right now." Gabriella said as Troy nodded in agreement.

"Did I tell you she was a black belt?" Troy said in a high pitched voice.

"I knew you well.." Gabriella said placing a hand on his back.

"Thanks, well tell my brother ill be back later." Troy said as Gabriella nodded. "See you Gabs, and im sorry for leaving you."

"No biggy" Gabriella said. She gave Troy one last hug before he left.

Gabriella quickly ran upstairs into Kyle's room. She shook him but he wouldnt move.

"Kyle get up" Gabriella said shaking him.

"Noo..." Kyle said groggly.

"Get up I gotta tell you something." Gabriella said shaking him more.

"Yes ill marry you Katie." Kyle said dreaming. Gabriella burst out laughing.

She ran downstairs and put some ice in a cup. She walked back into Kyle's room. He was still sleeping, and talking in his dream. She carefully pulled the covers off him. Not wanting to see anything she turned her head away and tugged his pajama string making it lift. She was guessing that Kyle was wearing boxers but she couldnt tell because her head was turned. She slowly lifted up the strap of his boxers and spilled the ice into his boxers.

Kyle snapped his head so fast it looked like it was about to break.

"HOLY SHIT!!" Kyle said getting up and shaking the ice out of him. Gabriella burst out laughing. "Gabriella, what did you do?" he asked as she still laughed.

"I...I...put ice in your pants.." she said laughing hysterically.

"Did you see anything?!" he asked as Gabriella stopped laughing.

"Eww..no I turned away." she said as he let out a sigh. "Dont do that again" he said as she let out a small laugh.

"You didnt wanna wake up. And Troy left to break up with Annabelle." She said as Kyle eyes went wide.

"He what?! Why?" he asked following Gabriella downstairs.

"Because..he said he liked another girl not Annabelle so he went to break up with her." Gabriella said sadly.

"Aw, Gabs its okay. Everythings gonna be okay." Kyle said rubbing her back.

"Thanks" she said hugging his bare chest. Troy and Kyle almost looked like twins. Kyle had borwn hair with light borwn hightligts. It covered his right eye. His eyes were hazel and very nice. He was also muscular. On the other hand Troy had Sandy hair, and peircing blue eyes, and an amazing body. Did I mention he had the best smile ever!

**:Meanwhile with Troy:**

Troy slowly walked up to Annabelle's house. He was nervous. He wished Gabriella was here with him. He walked up and pressed the doorbell. He heard muffled feet running down the stairs before it opened.

"Hey Troysie!" Annabelle said hugging him.

"Hi, we need to talk?" he said walking in.

"Okay lets sit down." she said leading him into the living room.

"Okay Annabelle I--" Troy wa cut off by her.

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked getting teary.

"How did you know..I mean yes. Annabelle I dont think its gonna work out with us. I like you but as a friend. Not a girlfriend. And I love someone else right now" Troy said waiting for her to say something.

"Why..? I gave you everything..everything I had. And what does this girl ahve that I dont?" she asked as Troy looked at her in dismay.

"She has a heart. Something you dont have at all" In that Troy got up and began walking toward the door.

"Troy" Annabelle called. He turned around and was greeted with a slap. "Thats for breaking up with me!" she said slapping him again. "And that was for being a swore loser." she said as she ran up the stairs crying.

"Well at least thats the last touch I get from her. Troy mumbled.

Troy left holding his hand over his face. The left one wasnt that bad. It was the right. It was bleeding. Troy drove home in his Black Range Rover holding his face. When he arrived home he quickly got out and opened the door to his house. He heard giggling and asumed it was Gabriella.

"Kyle get off me!" Gabriella said trying to push kyle of her.

"Say sorry." Kyle said as he was on top her.

"No! Get off me!" she said trying to get him off.

"Fine you'll be like this smelling my sweat all day" he said as Gabriella pushed her head back seeing an upside down Troy.

"Troy!" she said as he smirked.

"I see were having fun?" he said as Kyle got off her.

"Your brother was being mean to me." she said pouting.

"She put ice in my pants dude!" he said glaring at her.

Gabriella broke into sobs. "You dont have to yell..." she said as Kye hugged her. "Tricked ya!" she said jumping on him causing both of them to fall.

"Woah, never knew you were that strong." Troy said. Gabriella gasped at what she saw.

"Troy what happened to your face." Gabriella said touching it which made Troy wince.

"I'll tell you upstairs." he said dragging her upstairs with him.

**Okay guys! im soo tired!! I did 2 stories in one day!! wow...clap clap thank you lol. Um..yeah does anyone know how to put link on?? i need help with that?? I wwnna show Gabi's outfits..! please PM me. Luv u guys**

**xxMedgina!xx huggs.. P.S Thanks for the lovely reviews once again!! Thanks Zanessa-Zashley that was a cute review!**


	5. Boyfriend and Girlfriend finally?

**Hey muffins! Thanks again...pause...FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS!! I wanna say...well..i dont know but thank you!! :) Enjoy this one...its one one we've all been waiting for...xxhugs&kissesxx**

**Diclaimer: Does it look like I own anything?? (gosh! j/p you know I luv you guys :P) **

_Recap: _

_"Kyle get off me!" Gabriella said trying to push kyle of her._

_"Say sorry." Kyle said as he was on top her._

_"No! Get off me!" she said trying to get him off._

_"Fine you'll be like this smelling my sweat all day" he said as Gabriella pushed her head back seeing an upside down Troy._

_"Troy!" she said as he smirked._

_"I see were having fun?" he said as Kyle got off her._

_"Your brother was being mean to me." she said pouting._

_"She put ice in my pants dude!" he said glaring at her._

_Gabriella broke into sobs. "You dont have to yell..." she said as Kye hugged her. "Tricked ya!" she said jumping on him causing both of them to fall._

_"Woah, never knew you were that strong." Troy said. Gabriella gasped at what she saw._

_"Troy what happened to your face." Gabriella said touching it which made Troy wince._

_"I'll tell you upstairs." he said dragging her upstairs with him._

"Troy what happened?" she asked as Troy pulled her into his room.

"Okay I went over to her house. Then she let me in and wwe sat on the couch. I told her that we should be friends, and nothing more. I also said that we didnt make a good couple like everyone else said we did. I told her the reason I got I want to break up with you was beacuse I'm truely in love with someone else...and I got smacked." he said finishing seeing Gabriella in shock.

"Wow." Gabriella said trying to recover the last part. "C'mon lest get you all cleaned up." she said leading him to his connected bathroom.

"Thanks Ella." Troy said gicing her a new nickname.

"A new nickname?" she asked astonished.

"Yeah but only I can call that." he said as she let out a small laugh.

Gabriella grabbed the first aid kit from rhw cabinet. She made Troy sit on the counter so she could see his face better.

"Ouch." she saud seeing the view of his face.

" I know...woah Achohol!" Troy said as Gabriella rolled ehr eyes.

"Calm down it wont hurt I promise." she sais standing between his legs.

Troy liked this position. He could easily kiss her in the postion they were in. He wish he could kiss her so badly..he was tempted to.

"Ow, ow, ow, " troy said in between taps on his face.

"Okay...all better." she said disposing the cotten ball.

"Thanks Ella." Troy said looking deeply into her chocolate pools.

"Your welcome." she said staring deeply into his ocean eyes.

Troy and Gabriella were caught up i the moment that they didnt notice eachother leaning in. Before you knew it Troy pressed it lips against Gabriella's.

Gabriella felt fireworks turn off in her body. Something that was finally set free went through her whole body. It was love.

Troy and Gabriella slowly parted as they blushed furiously.

"Umm.."Gabriella said trying to break the silence.

"Wow." Troy said. Thats all he could say. Did he actually kiss his best friend and really feel something.

"What was that for?" Gabriella asked looking down.

"Gabs im--" Troy was interupted by Gabriella's phone beeping.

"Oh, sorry its my mom." she said walking out of the bathroom as Troy followed her. "Hey mom whats up?" Gabriella askes sitting on one of Troy's cushion chairs.

( Gabriella Italics, Maria **bold)**

**"Hey honey how are you?" she asked.**

_"Im good mom thanks, When are you coming home?" she asked looking at Troy who covered his face with a pillow._

**"Thats why I called you. I might come home early so you can come back or stay at the Boltons either one.." she asked as Gabriella smiled.**

_"Oh, mom thats great! I'll spend time here until you come back if thats okay?" Gabriella asked hoping ehr mom would say yes._

**"Yes, thats fine honey. Tell Troy I said hi gotta go hun." she said hanging up.**

Troy and Gabriella sat there in silence not knowing how to start a conversation.

"Sooo..."Gabriella said looking around the room.

"Soo..."Troy said as she looked at him.

"What were you gonna say before my mom called?" Gabriella said as Troy sighed as walked over to her taking her hand.

"Gabriella, the first day I met you I fell in love with you. Your eyes met my eyes and I knew we were meant to be. When we became friends..I wanted to be more but I accepted our friendship." Troy could see Gabriella's eyes getting watery but he had to continue. " The reason I broke up with Annabelle was for you. Your the girl." Troy said seeing tears stream down Gabriella's face non-stop.

"Aw, Brie please dont cry." Troy said in a soft low voice. "Its okay if you dont feel the same way...but I had to let me feelings out."**(OO come to your senses Troy she likes you too! :P)**

"Troy of course I feel the same way. When I first met you my mind was telling me so many things. When we became friends I thought it would only be you and you know..us not having any couples, but when you dated Annabelle I was really jealous. But I wasnt jealous enogh to loose you. I'm in love with you Troy.." Gabriella said looking into his deep eyes to see sparks.

"I love you too." he said leaning down and giving her a soft kiss. Troy couldnt believe this. He was kissing his best friend. Not Sharpay, or Kelsi or Taylor. It was Gabriella. They slowly parted as he stared into her eyes.

"So what does this mean?" Gabriella asked suddenly grinning.

Troy preteneded to think for a sec. "Would you like to be my girlfriend Ms.Montes?" Troy asked hopefully.

"Now..do I really wanna go out with the hottest guy in school?" Gabriella said seeing the look on his face. "Of course I would!" she said seeing him sigh in relif. "You reall thought I was gonna say no? she asked.

"I dont know, not every one gets a chance with the most hottest girl." Troy said seeing Gabriella blush.

"Aw, your to sweet" she said.

"Are we gonna be able to tell anyone or.."

"Well..we have to I mean they will be proud of me that I got the courage to ask you out." Gabriella said giggling.

"No, thats the other way around they will be proud of me for asking you out. Even my grandma might have a celebration and the woman is only sixty -seven. Troy said as Gabriella burst out laughing.

"Your...Grandma..." Gabriella said between laughs.

"Yep." Troy said witha dreamy look on his face.

"Wow..." she said regaining her voice." I think we should tell everyone tonight. We could have a big dinner since my mom is coming back tonight or tomorrow.

Right after Gabriella said that her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID to see that her mom was calling her.

**Anna/**Gabs

"Hey mom!" she said in a happy tone.

"**Hey sweetie how are-, wait why are you so happy**?" Anna asked noticing the tone in her daughters voice.

"Oh nothing just naother funny day. Are you coming home tonight." she asked getting to the main topic she wanted to ask her mom.

"**Yes I am and I know that you are very happy**." Gabriella chuckled at the way her mom could be so smart at times.

"Yes mom, but when you arrive home you might wanna head over to the Boltons I got some suprising news to tell you!" Gabriella said as Troy let out a small laugh how see how happy she was.

"**Really..did you and Troy finally get together?!**" she asked as Gabriella's eyes went wide through the phone as if her mom could see.

"What?! how did-, I dont know..your gonna have to find out yourself."Gabriella said shaking off the shock that her mom had guessed that her and Troy were going out now.

"**Okay honey. I'll see you later my flight is here luv you**!" she said as Gabriella giggled.

"Luv you too mom" she said hanging up.

"How did it go?" Troy asked looking up from his book he was reading. (**Boy read?? lol j/p)**

"Good..shes coming home tonight. Wait you read?" Gabriella asked shocked.

"Of course! I mean who doesnt love the book Twilight?" Troy said as Gabriella sqealed.

" I love that book! Ohmygwash its totally cool did you get up to the part when.."

"Dont tell me!" Troy said seeing Gabriella smile.

Troy and Gabriella were fully ready to tell their parents/ friends the wonderful news. Gabriella had ran back home because she forgot her lipgloss. Troy laughed at this. She didnt have a car because hers was getting fixed since someone at school left a scratch from it. Anna told Gabriella it was no big deal but she wanted it fixed no matter what it took. Troy and her had set up the dinner and everyone was downstairs chatting about what teh two had to say. Katie, Kyles current girlfriend had even come to hear the news. she thought Troy and Gabriella made the most cutest couple ever. Gabriella was so happy to see her mom again. Everyone was downstairs seating around the table as if it was a thanksgiving feast.

"Okay can we please have silence?" Troy said as everyone contined chattering.

"HE SAID HE WANTS SILENCE!" Chad yelled as everyone went quiet. "Thank you, now go on." Troy shook his head at his friend.

"First oof all I know all of you wanted me to break up with Annabelle...Well that is taken care of. Me and her are over." Troy said as everyone clapped and starting chatting again.

"So were never gonna see the two-faced Paris Hilton again?" Sharpay asked as Kelsi hit her in the arm. "What?"

"Yes Sharpay she gone.." Troy said looking down at Gabriella who was getting nervous. "Your turn." Troy said seeing Gabriella glare at him.

Gabriella took a deep breath before starting. "Okay, as you know Troy broke up with Annabelle. And you all, I mean all ahve been saying that Troy and I were meant to be right?" Everyone nodded as Gabriella continued. "Well you got your wish..."

"OH MY FREAKIN GOSH!! YOU GUYS ARE DATING??" Katie asked jumping out of her chair.

"Well..yes" Gabreilla said seeing everyone's faces go happy. Everyone whistled for the new happy couple. The girls ran up to Gabriella giving her hugs and telling her how she ahd finally come to her senes.

"Im so happy for you sweetie." Anna said svery happy for her daughter.

"Thanks mom." she said hugging her back.

"I knew you guys got together.." she said as Gabriella chuckled.

"Your a very smart woman mom." Gabriella said as her mom nodded.

"I know. Now im gonna go talk to Lucille ill see you later." she said kissing her forehead and walking away. Gabriella luved her mom and wouldnt plan on stopping.

Gabriella walked over to troy who was still getting congratulated. Gabriella smiled at this. she suddenly felt an arm pull her away from the crowd

"Congrats!" Sharpay sqealed hugging her best friend.

"Aw, thanks Shar. It means alot to me." Gabriella said as Sharpay nodded.

"I'm just happy you finally came to your senses." Sharpay said as Gabriella shook her head.

"Exuse me but im looking for Gabriella aka my girlfriend." Troy said coming into the room that the girls were in.

"Shes right here. Ill leave you to _alone_ if you know what I mean" Sharpay said winking and walking out.

"What may you want?" she asked jokingly.

" I missed my girlfriend." Troy said in a baby voice.

"Aw, I missed you too." she said pressing her forehead against his.

Troy leaned in giving her a soft kiss. Gabriella felt the sparks come again. Both Troy and Gabriella knew that they were perfect for eachother.

**Sooo...?? what did you think?? I think it was boring..but sorry for not updating sooner! Was busy with book reports. And im reading a boook called "Confessions" by Katie Brian o.m.g! that book is awsome!! Please review and tell me what you think. xxMedgina**


	6. Short Fight

**Hey Muffins...(okay why do i always get speechless up to a point? Wait i forgot im saying something.) Okay...(gosh here it goes again) Thanks for the lovely reviews. sniff sniff I luv you guys soo much and thanks for supporting me. Ooo and i gotta give a shout out to Zanessa-Jashley...you rock and so does everyone else. Luv you guys xx. **

_(im not gonna put a recap...for some reason my last chapter is not fully opening. :( _

Troy and Gabriella looked into eachothers eyes admiring eachothers eyes.

"That was nice." Gabriella said still staring deep into his eys.

"Your nice." Troy said as she giggling softly.

"Your better." she said challenging him.

"Your way better." he said back.

"Your-"

"Okay we get the point im better gosh!" Sharpay said as she walked in acting admired.

"Um..we werent talking about you Shar.." Gabriella said with a confused looked on her face.

"Yeah.." _'get out Sharpay!'_

"I was just kidding. Gabs Your mom wants you and Troy for pictures." Sharpay said smirking hating the fact that whenever Gabriella had a new boyfriend her mom would take pictures. But never ened up keeping them because their relationship lasted for about 3 weeks.

Gabriella groaned as she followed Sharpay out the room her and Troy were in. "She knows I hate that! Why cant she stick that throught her mind?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay shurgged.

"Shes a mother. Thats what they do." Sharpay said walking out to the backyard where everyone weas settled.

"Yeah, to embarrass me." she mumbled under her breath.

"Gabriella hunny There you are time for pictures!" Anna screeched as she pulled Troy and her over tot eh part of the backyard that had been decorated with lights and everything. It looked like a red carpet.

"What the..." Troy said confused as he looked around seeing the amazing view.

"Mom! Do we have to? Cant you wait for like..2 years?!" Gabriella asked seeing the glint in her mothers eyes disapear.

"Gabi sweetie..its Troy Bolton." Anna said as if Troy was a superstar.

"And im Gabriella Montez." Gabriella said seeing ehr mother roll her eyes.

"Either way, your still taking the pictures. Its a new start enjoy!" she said moving Gabriella and Troy closer together. (pictures in profile)

"This is gonna be fun." Troy said seeing Gabriella roll her eyes.

"No its not. She goes wild for pictures everytime I get a boyfriend." Gabriella said seeing Troy tense up. "Calm down it only lasted for 3 weeks at my old school." Gabriella said hearing the sigh of relif come from him.

"Okay! Take your poses!" Anna said as Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's torsos and smiled. After that picture, Troy and Gabriella pressed their cheeks against eachother and smiled.

"Okay! that was very cute!" Anna said viewing the pictures they had taken on her camara.

"Soo..embarassing." Gabriella mumbled.

"Nah, I thought it was cute." Troy said as she leaned her head against his arm.

"No it wasnt." she said sighing.

"Gabriella!" Kelsi screeched as Gabriella turned a brown headed girl run towards her.

"Guess what?" she asked jumping up and down

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Guess" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"You finally got the boots you wanted for 3 months?" Gabriella asked remembering the shepard boots Kelsi wanted and had benn staring at it everytime she passed that store.

The smile on her face faded."No. I already got them! Jason asked me out!" Kelsi said waiting for the expression on Gabriella's face to turn happy.

Gabriella laughed instead. Troy had walked away leaving the two privacy so Gabriella didnt have anything to lean on while she as laughing and stumbled to the floor.

"No seriously Kels." Gabriella said trying to catch her breath.

"Im serious." Kelsi said trying to find what aprt was so funny.

"You two..? going out?" Gabriella questioned in a high pitched voice. She saw Kelsi's expression change and decided to get her self together.

"Im sorry Kels. It just got to me." She said standing up.

"Its okay." she said walking away.

"Hey!" Gabriella said pulling on her arm. "I wanna hear how it happened." Gabriella said seeing a smile form over Kelsi's lips.

"Okay, I bumped into him. Then he asked me out so thats why I couldnt come over to troy's because I was busy. Gabriella smiled seeing how happy her friend was. Then on our date we kissed and tada!" she said smiling even wider.

"Ohmigosh! thats great Kels, when are you guys gonna tell everyone?" Gabriella asked seeing Kelsi's face sxpression suddenly chage once agian. "Whats wrong?" Gabriella asked touching her hand softly.

"Its just that...im a geeky girl and Jason is popular so I dont wanna ruin anything for him." Kelsi finished getting teary.

"Oh Kelsi baby." Gabriella was shocked at teh tone she was using on Kelsi. She never used that tone before unless she was really reaching out to that person. "Listen he wont care if he really loves you. And even if he breaks up with you over some 'reputation' ill be there for you and so will Shar." she said as Kelsi sniffed.

"Thanks. I gotta go we have school tomorrow dont wanna miss something special if I wake up late." Kelsi said as Gabriella nodded.

"Are you sure thats an exuse for going to see your boo?" Gabriella asked seeing Kelsi blush.

No, its 10pm missy! and im awfully tired." Kelsi said walking away as Gabriella smirked. She was about to go inside when she felt soft muscular arms around her waist.

"Miss me?" Troy asked suductivly in her ear.

She whipped around and now was face to face with him. "No." she said seeing the frown come upon his face.

"Ouch. That hurt right coming from my _new _girlfriend. Troy said with a sad look on his face. It looked like his eyes were sparkling since the moon was shining rigght on them.

"Aw, does my _new_ boyfriend want a kissy kiss?" Gabriella asked in a baby voice.

"Yes I do." Troy said pouting.

Gabriella giggling as she placed a soft kiss on his lips. The kiss got deeper and deeper. Troy had cupped her face with his hands and was begging for and entrance for her to open her mouth. Gabriella obediantly opened her mouth as Troy caressed her tounge with his.

"Room please." Kyle said as Chad followed behind him.

"You had to interupt on us because?" Troy said through clenched teeth.

"Mom said its time for Gabi to go. Since her mom is back she can go home if she wants. But im sure she'll want to stay with her new _'boyfriend'_ if you know what I mean." Kyle said wiggling his eyebrows.

Gabriella gasped. "Kyle thats really gorss. I plan on staying a virgin for a long time." Gabriella said as she heard Troy groan. "Whats wrong?"she asked.

"Oh nothing." Troy said shaking his head. _'I thought I would get something.' _Troy thought as Gabriella gasped.

"Troy!" she said as she slapped his chest. "Is that the only reason why you are going out with me?" Gabriella asked as Troy's face went pale.

"What?!" Troy asked confused.

"Are you going out with me to get something?" Gabriella asked regreting she ever said that but she had to know the truth.

"Are you crazy? Doy ou know how much you mean to me? Im not like those other guys." Troy said getting angry at her thought.

By now Kyle and Chad had slipped away.

"How do I know your lying?" Gabriella asked as he took a step close to her. "You dont get it at my old school I went out with 3 freaking guys! 3..and they all wanted something." Gabriella said looking away from him.

"How do you know im like that? People are different. Im not one of those guys that have sex and leave a girl in a flash. Im totally against that. I treat a girl with one hundred percent respect." Troy said seeing Gabriella turn to look at him.

"Im sorry." she said as she covered her face with her hands.

"Brie, I dont balme you at all. I know its hard for you but I want you to know that im not that kind of Guy." Troy said as he lifted her chin with his index finger.

"Im sorry." Gabriella said again. Troy pecked her softly.

"Its okay. I love you and always will know matter what." Troy said as Gabriella smiled.

" I love you too." Gabriella said as she hugged him.

"Gabriella?" Anna asked poking her head out to see the two embracing in a warm hug.

"Yes mom?"she asked still hugging Troy.

"Time to go. I got all your stuff from Troy's room. Meet you outside." She said as she left leaving the two alone again.

"Im gonna miss you." Troy said as Gabriella giggled.

"We live right next to eachother! Come visit me." Gabriella said kissing his cheek. Love you Troy."

"I love you too." Troy said giving her one last hug.

"Im so happy we got together." she confessed.

"Me too. See you later I think my mom wants to to get inside now." Troy said as Gabriella chuckled.

"Bye.."

"Bye.."

**OO! How did you guys like it?? im coming up with a new story called 'When there was me and You'. Its gonna be cute cant wait myself..tell me do you want it??**

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been dating for 2 years. But what happens when Gabriella's old best friend Kelly moves to town? Everyone starts falling for her including Troy what will happen?? hmmm...**

**Soo what do you think??**

**R&R!! xxMedginaxxhugs**


	7. Chole's Back

**Did you guys miss me?? Aw You did. lolz Thanks for the reviews they are sweet! xxGina (Im using that one now. My nickname for short. I hate using my full name makes it sound like someone is yelling at me. lol but call me anything you want!)**

Gabriella fluttered her eyes open seeing the sun beaming down at her. She groaned as she got up. She suddenly smiled remebering what happened yesterday. She got together with Troy. And she was very happy about that. She lazily ruffled her hair and walked into the bathroom to do her morining routine. Brush teeth, take a shower, hair, make-up. She only put that sometimes beacuse Troy had told her she had natrual beauty.

Gabriella ran into her huge closet. Her mother made alot of money and she had alomst everything. But she was competition with Sharpay. Sharpay's family was very wealthy. So was the Boltons. Gabriella picked out dark faded jeans, a halter top that formed a 'v' shape and white ballet flats.

"Gabi honey are you done yet?!" Anna called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes! Mom im gonna go over to Troy's see you later!" Gabriella said running out the door.

"They are in love." Anna said to herself.

Gabriella walked to Troy's to hear a faint of laughs. She figured Kyle and Troy were having their early morning basketball practice. Troy was shirtless and look ten times better than usal. His abs were hard core. His sandy hair covered his eyes making him look even hotter.**(woo i can imagine that!) **

"Dude you suck!" Troy said as Kyle missed a basket.

"Hey I havent played in 1 years cut me some slack.Kyle said as Gabriella spoke.

"Bet I can play better than both of you two!" Gabriella challenged as she walked through the gates into the backyard.

"Hey, Gabi whats up?" Kyle asked giving her a hug.

"Nothing much. Just watching how much you suck." Gabriella said as Troy smirked. "Hey dont get your hopes up Bolton ill beat you too." Gabriella said as Kyle oo-ed.

"Bring it Montez." Troy said retrieving the ball.

"Kyle..hold my earrings..and my belly ring...and my finger ring.."

"Gabi!" Kyle said as she stopped.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Your just playing not wrestling." Kyle said.

"So..your point. What if Troy hits the ball in my stomach, or my ear? or my finger?! That would hurt." She said giving him her jewelry.

"Are these real?" Kyle and Troy asked looking at the bling in his hand.

"Yup. Okay go." Gabriella said as Troy gave het he ball.

After crossing, making hoops Troy won of course but Troy was surpised to see Gabriella was good.

"Dude shes better than you!" Troy said as Gabriella took the jewelry from Kyle and began to put them on.

"Hey what can I say. I taught her well. Gabriella stop!" Kyle said taking the belly ring from her.

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"Doesnt it hurt?" Troy asked.

"Um, no. Now give it back." Gabriella said placing her hand out as Kyle gave it back.

"Here ill show you guys." she said as Troy and Kyle gathered around her.

"Nice belly." Troy said as she hit his chest.

"Pervert!" she exclaimed.

"Hey I got a hot girlfriend." Troy said as Kyle smirked.

"Okay, I take the long piece and stick it throught the hole then take the top and...there!" Gabriella said showing them.

"Eww..." Kyle said.

"Oh please, the cheerleaders waer it allt he time.

"Yeah but I dont see when they put it on damn. That looks painful."

"What looks painful?" a voice asked as Gabriella's head snapped up.

"CHOLE!!" Gabriella sqealed.

"GABI!!" Gabriella sqealed back. "Oh my gosh look at you!" Chole said spinning her around.

"Look at you!" Gabriella said. Chole had the Bolton eyes, Dirty Blond hair and light skin. She looked like Lucille.

"Um, where's my hugs dumbo?" Chole asked as Kyle and Troy gave her a big bear hug. "Cant...breath...losing...sight.."

"We missed you." Troy said as Gabriella held his hand.

"I did too! Mom said get to school Troy." Chole said as they both nodded.

"See you later sis!" Troy said as him and Gabriella exited from the gate.

**With Troy and Gabriella...**

"I was serious about you having a nice belly." Troy said as Gabriella laughed.

"But your not getting it!" Gabriella said as Troy pouted.

"Thats not fair! Can I look at your ass then?" Troy asked hopefully as Gabriella whacked him.

"Gross! Thats off limits!" Gabriella said as Troy puted even more.

"What next your lips?" Troy asked as Gabriella grinned.

"No, but since you said it now it is!" Gabriella said.

"Fine you'll nenver get to see me shirtless again." Troy said as she growled.

"Thats no fair!" Gabriella whined.

"Too bad off limits." Troy said mimicking her words earlier.

"Troyyyy" Gabriella whined.

"Gabsss" Troy mimicked.

"Pwease? With all teh cuteness in the world?" Gabriella asked fluttering her lashes crazily.

"Aw, even if you were Jessica Alba no." Troy said as she got an idea.

"Fine. Wow my lips sure feel dry let me use some Strawberry lipgloss." Gabriella said seeing Troy glare at her. "Can I help you Mr. Bolton?" Gabriella asked applying the smooth shiny lipgloss.

"Why? Doy ou hate me or something?" Troy asked.

"Nah." Gabriella said as she smucked her lips together teasing Troy.

"Who on earth will I share these soft warm lips with?" Gabriella said as Troy groaned.

"Woman." Troy said.

"You'll never kiss me." Gabriella said as he grinned.

"Really? I bet I can kiss way better than you." Troy said as they were close to school.

"You cant! I can dont play yourself.." Gabriella said as Troy smirked. "You think you can?"

"I know I can." Troy shot back.

In a blink Gabriella jumped on Troy and wrapped her legs around his torso as Troy dropped his bookbag and pinned Gabriella to the brick wall. Gabriella teased Troy with her tounge. Gabriella groaned as Troy went down to her neck.

"Troyyyy..." Gabriella said as he sucked on her neck."

"Hmm..." Troy said making her melt all over.

"Sc..sc...school!" Gabriella said feeling the pleasure from Troy.

"Not now.." Gabriella sqealed as Troy sucked on her sensitive spot.

"Woah..." they heard a voice call from behind them as the two sprung apart abruptly.

"Told you they were dating." Kyle said as Chole's jaw looked like it was about to drop.

"Hi guys." Troy said waving.

"Hi Troy how are you?!" Chole said sarcastically.

"Um, good." Troy said nervously.

"How come--" Suddenly the warning bell went off.

"Well see ya! Dont wanna be late for class."Troy said grabbing Gabriella with him.

**Inside School...**

"Okay ill go first we dont want them thinking we came together." Troy said as Gabriella nodded.

Troy entered the room seeing every eyes on him but he slowly sneaked into his seat because Ms. Darbus had her head toward the board. Troy gave Gabriella the signal to come in.

"Ms. Montes where are you going? Ms.Darbus asked still writing on the board.

'_curse you Troy!'_ " I went to the bathroom. Long line." Gabriella said hearing a 'sureee' from Sharpay.

"Ms.Montes since your up I will do an example on you." Ms.Darbus said turning around. "I will be teaching CPR today because Mrs.Kay is out today." Gabriella's eyes went wide.

"You mean I have to kiss someone?" Gabriella asked seeing Troy tense up from the corner of her eye.

"Yes. But think of it as saving your life. Now.." Ms Darbus said as she browsed the room. "Micheal!"

**Troy's POV**

If he touches her ill give him teh biggest present ever!

**End of POV**

"Do I have to do this?" Gabriella asked thr 5th time.

"Yes! Now lay down right here." Ms Darbus said clearing her desk for Gabriella to hear.

"Can I tell Gabriella something quick please?" Micheal asked as Ms.Darbus nodded.

Everyone looked at the two carefully.

"Go with my plan. She doesnt have 20/20 vision." Micheal whispered making her laugh. Micheal was the football captain and was very cute. He had golden blonde hair, green eyes, and a nice tan.

"Begin." Ms.Darbus instructed.


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**HEY MUFFINS!! How are you?? I hope good. I got some good news!! I am...drum roll please Starting a new story..again...lol. This idea has been in my head since when?? (dont remember) but I wanna share it. Its called.."Hate Vs. Love" Sounds good? Well I'm really excitied to share it!! To get you pumped up heres a SHORT! preview.**

Gabriella entered the halls greeted by 'hi's' and 'you look good' from the guys. She was East High's Golden queen of the Scholastic Decathlon Team. She was the most popular girl in school. But her enemy...Troy Bolton. She hated him and he hated her. Troy Bolton was a jock. He was also very popular and knew how to get under her skin. All the girls liked him. But not Gabriella. Same with her she got asked out everyday. She couldnt blame herself she was pretty hot.

"Hey Gabs." Shapay said walking up to her best friend.

"Hey Shar! You look hot today." Gabriella complimented as she walked by Troy who was checking her out and she noticed. "Would you quit staring at my ass?" She asked as all the boys around her whistled.

"Why?" Troy challenged.

"Cuz, your an idiot!" Gabriella said walking as he grabbed her hand. "Eww, dont touch me!" she said squrming as though he had coodies.

"You know you want me." Troy said as she scoffed.

"Never." she said walking away with Sharpay.

"She wants me." Troy said as they laughed.

**clap, clap, clap Sooooo...what did ya think?? I know you hate me for cutting off...BUT!! I LUV YOU GUYS ANYWAYZ!! Review and tell me what you think. **

**xxGina!! Luv ya!! (An: PM me if you got any ideas..again LUV YA GUYS!)**


	9. The 'Fake' Kiss

**Im sooooooo sorry for all those poor mistakes guys! But I was soo tired and I took a pill which made me dizzy. Sorry puppy eyes Luv ya! xxGina**

_"Begin."_ Ms.Darbus instructed.

Gabriella looked over to Troy to see him still wide eyed.

"Calm down." she mouthed as he made no movement.

"Cant you get this over with!" Gabriella whispered harshly.

"Then tilt your head smarty!" Micheal whispered back.

"Can you hurry up please!" Ms. Darbus said frusterated.

Gabriella slowly tilted her head at a ninety-degree angle. She closed her eyes hoping Micheal wouldnt actually kiss her. Micheal saw she had tilted her head and he bend down over Gabriella's lips and kissed the desk instead. Everyone gasped thinking he did kiss her. Micheal slowly moved up making it look like he did kiss her.

"Im done." he said helping Gabriella off the desk as she fixed her clothes.

"Okay, what did you learn?" Ms.Darbus asked as Gabriella looked down.

"I learned that..uh.._'kissing the desk was the worst experience ever!'_ that when it comes to saving people give them all you got!" Micheal said as everyone clapped.

"Okay, Montez?" Darbus asked waiting for her answer. **(im gonna start using Darbus only its way to long to write the "Ms" im lazy today lol)**

"Um, I learned..--" Gabriella was saved by the bell. She sighed thankfully and thanked Micheal for his plan. Gabriella turned so see that Troy wasnt there. She didnt wanna make it to obvious that they were dating so she decided to talk to him at the end of the day.

**Lunch...**

Gabriella walked into the lunch room to see everyone staring at her. She was really tired of all the rumors that were spreading. People started saying her and Micheal were going out. Only if she could tell them he kissed the desk. Gabriella walked to her table and was greeted with a hug from Taylor.

"Um. Hi to you too." Gabriella said as Taylor whispered something in her ear.

"Troys in his secret hide out." Taylor whispered as Gabriella let go of the hug.

"Thanx. Well I gotta use the bathroom see ya guys later!" Gabriella said running out the lunch room and going to her and Troy's secret hide out. Only the two of them knew about thanks to the science club.

Gabriella walked up the stairs to see Troy sitting facing her back to her. She sighed softly and went and sat next to him. He didnt make any movement what so ever.

"Troy.." Gabriella began. "Oh c'mon please talk to me!" Gabriella begged.

Troy turned to look at her. Her chocolate borwn eyes sparkled into his pericing blue eyes..

"I didnt kiss him..."Gabriella said softly.

"You didnt?! I mean you didnt?" Troy said acting cool.

"No I didnt. He kissed the desk instead of me Troy. I would never do that to you." Gabriella said as Troy cursed under his breath.

"Im sorry Brie I never meant to ignore you like that. I was jealous." Troy said wincing at that word. He was never jealous when his girlfriends flirted with other guys it was the other way around.

"You jealous?" Gabriella asked unbelievably.

"Yes, I know golden boy whoo hoo." Troy said saracastically.

"Aw, poor baby." Gabriella said giving him a kiss. "Better?" Gabriella asked.

"Can I have more?" Troy asked as she giggled.

"Sure.." she said leaning in as he captured her lips.

After 5 seconds the so called 'short kiss' turned out to even a bigger make out session. Gabriella was pinned against the wall (once again) and Troy's hand on her waist. She ran her hand through his hair which made her melt over and over again. Gabriella never felt so crazy for a guy before. But she noticed something...she was really _in love_ with Troy Bolton. Gabriella sqealed as Troy sucked on her sensitve spot. She had no control what so ever. Troy was about to go for her shirt when the bell rang. But they didnt notice.

"Hey Guys!" Chad said coming up the stairs not seeing yet the two making out as they pulled apart quickly.

"Um. hi." Troy feircely blushed.

"Hey." Gabriella said cooly.

"C'mon we gotta get to class." Chad said putting an arm around their shoulders; seperating them.

"But we were leaving." Troy said as Chad chuckled.

"No, class is this way." Chad said pulling him back. "And he calls me slow. What a bummer!" Chad said as Gabriella rolled her eyes and shook her head.

As they were walking to class Troy kept looking at Gabriella's butt. Gabriella noticed and hit him in his head.

**In Math Class...**

During class Gabriella felt as if she was being watched. She looked over to Troy to see him staring dead at her. She stuck her tounge out at him which caused him to smirk.

"Loser." Gabriella mouthed. Troy stuck her tounge at her which made her giggle.

Finally the bell rang. Gabriella got up and gathered her books. She had told Sharpay she would see her tomorrow beacuse Sharpay had a date with Zeke. Gabriella walked out the door waiting for Troy to come out.

"Hey tounge sticker." Tryo joked leaning on the wall besides her.

"Hey Stalker." Gabriella joked back as they held hands.

"But im your stalker." Troy said.

"I know, doesnt that suck." Gabriella asked as Troy nodded.

"So you know we have some explaining to do when we get to your house?" Gabriella asked as Troy went pale.

"Oh shit! I forgot. Its your fault anyways." Troy said as Gabriella's eyes went wide.

"My fault? You were the one that made me kiss you." Gabriella said as Troy smiled.

"Exactly. Your fault." Troy said as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"What are we gonna say?" Troy asked as he opened the car door.

"I dont know." Gabriella said getting in. "I'll think of something, and its Chole we'll try and mae something up."Gabriella said.

"Oh like what? I was kissing you but were not dating?" Troy said as Gabriella laughed.

"Troy! Thats the best idea you ever had in 6 years." Gabriella joked as Troy laughed.

"Yeah I know." Troy said as they started nearing his house.

Gabriella's phone began to beep. She took out her phone to see she had 2 new messages.

-Mom,

_Dear Gabi I will be home alittle late tonight because of Christmas Shopping. You can go over to the Boltons._

_xxMom_

Gabriella then read the next text message to see it was from Chole.

-Chole,

GABRIELLA VANESSA MONTEZ!! YOU BETTER HER YOUR BUTT TO MY HOUSE WITH UR LITTLE 'BOYFRIEND' RIGHT NOW!!

Gabriella gulped as Troy turned to look at her. She just gave him her phone. Troy read the message and went pale.

"At least there's a good part to it." Troy said trying to break the silence.

"Like what?" Gabriella said getting out the car.

"You get to stay with me." Troy said as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"TROY, GABRIELLA GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Chole yelled opening the door.

"How did she know we were here?" Gabriella asked amazed.

"She Chole Bolton." Troy said as they began walking toward the house.

"Hey Chole!" Gabriella said happily.

"Dont hey me. Get inside right now!" She said as Gabriella nodded obediantly and walked in.

"Aw, hey sis." Troy said opeing his arms for a hug.

"If you touch me.."she warned.

"Okay, gosh. Someone is cranky." He said walking inside to see Kyle smirking.

"Since when have you too been going out?" Chole asked seeing Gabriella blush.

"Yesterday." Gabriella said as Troy got nervous also.

"Who asked who first?" Chole asked happily as Troy and Gabriella looked atr eachother.

"Your not mad that we didnt tell you?" Troy asked as she shook her head.

"No! i always wanted you two to get together anyways." Chole said as Gabriella sighed in relif.

"Ok-ay. Well see ya I gotta go shopping with the girls." Gabriella said getting up.

"I'll walk you." Troy said as Gabriella nodded and said bye to Chole adn Kyle.

"Bye boyfriend." Gabriella said giggling.

"Bye gorgoues girlfriend." Troy said placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Eeeepp!!" Chole screamed causing Gabriella to blush very hard.

"Something I remember call privacy." Troy said as Kyle pulled a sqealing Chole away. "Do you have to go?" Troy asked as Gabriella pecked him.

"I'll come by later." Gabriella said sweetly.

"YES! I mean uh oh okay see you then." Troy said as Gabriella laughed and left.

**I was gonna stop here but I'll give you a bonus!! (lol)**

"I cant believe you and Troy got together." Taylor sqealed as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Well believe it!" Gabriella said as they sat down at a table after ordering smoothies.

"So how did Chole take it?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella took a sip of her smoothie.

"Well. But I think I need to bring ear plugs everytime I go over to Troy's." Gabriella said as Taylor laughed.

"Why?" Sharpay asked.

"Cuz she sqeals whenever we kiss." Gabriella said as Sharpay sqealed. "What you too?" Gabriella asked.

"You guys are just so cute!" Sharpay sqealed again.

The girls were chatting when they saw 2guys approach them.

"What are you doing here?" Sharpay screeched.

"Aw, you didnt miss me?" Zeke said sitting next to Sharpay.

"Well yeah." she said blushing.

"AW, wheres my hug Tay?" Chad asked as Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Wait wheres blue-eyed?" Gabriella asked as she heard a voice from behind her.

"Blue-eyed? Is that what you call your boyfriend?" Troy said sitting next to her putting an arm around her shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked as he took her smoothie. "Um, your welcome?"

"Well..we decided to hang out and totally forgot you were at the mall. So here I am." Troy said as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

For the rest of the day The whole gang had fun chatting, watching movies.

**OKAY!! HOPE YOU LIKED IT.:) TO ME IT SUCKED!! AND SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES ON THE LAST CHAPTER!! LUV YA GUYS!! XXGINA**


	10. Studying

**Chapter 10**

**Studying**

Gabriella groaned as she got up to get ready for school. She got up as her mom came into the room.

"Hey hunnie how are you?" Anna asked as Gabriella dropped her head to her pillow.

"Im fine mom. My head just hurts." Gabriella said as soothed her back.

"Its okay. Take some Advil before you leave. I'll be home late so you can go over to Troy's." Anna said as Gabriellla smiled.

"I'd love too." she said as Anna laughed and left her daughter to get changed.

Gabriella was finally done. She jogged down the stairs. She was wearing Black skinny jeans, with a graphic tee shirt. On her feet she was waering black uggs.

"Mom im out!" Gabriella called as her mom ran into the hallway and gave her a breakfast bar. "Thanks mom" she said giving her a kiss then leaving.

Gabriella stepped out making her way to her car. She threw her books into the back seat and got in. She knew Troy wasnt home because his Range Rover wasnt parked in the drive way. She started her convertable audi and left for school since he had early practice. Gabriella got to school in 20 mins. She got out and was greeted by hi's and how are you. Sge figured people were being nice to her because she was with Troy.

"Hey Gabs." Sharpay said hugging her friend.

"Hey Sharpie whats up?" Gabriella said opening her locker and grabbing her books.

"Nothing much. How about you?" Gabriella asked as she closed her locker.

"Being bored." Sharpay said bringing her attnetion to her nails.

"Wanna go suprise the guys?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay nodded. She would do anything to see Zeke.

The two walked to the gym to see the guys playing basketball. They quietly walked in and sat on the bleachers.

"He shoots and he scores!" Chad said as Troy made a shot and it went swoosh.

"And thats how he rolls!" Gabriella and Sharpay said in a cheering voice as they snapped their fingers.

"When did you guys get here?" Troy asked as they came down from the bleachers.

"2 mintues ago. Nice shot." Gabriella said as Troy gave her a peck.

"Thank you." Troy said as she giggled.

"Aw, arent they cute?" Chad said in a girl voice.

"Chad dont ever..evr say that in your voice again." Zeke said as Gabriella laughed.

Chad was about to say something when the bell rang. They all grabbed their stuff and went to homeroom.

"Montez, Evans? I am very suprised that you two are late." Ms. Darbus said noticing Troy, Chad, Zeke behind them. "With them."

"Sorry." Gabriella said taking her seat as they all did.

Gabriella sighed as Ms.Darbus continued lecturing about art. She looked over to where Troy was and saw Annabelle staring at him._she better watch it or im gonna pull all the weave from her head._ Gabriella thought throwing daggers at Annabelle. Annabelle noticed and stuck her tounge out as Gabriella did the same. _'bitch'._

Home room was over and Gabriella quickly got up and walked up to Troy so Annabelle didnt get to. She laced fingers with him and stuck her tongue out to Annabelle.

"Hey." He said placing a kiss on her lips.

"Hi." Gabirella said as they left homeroom. They had Algebra next. Gabriella's favorite class. "Troy?" Gabriella asked as he looked down at her.

"hm?" Troy asked as she smiled.

"Why is everyone being nice to me now?" Gabriella asked seeing a grin apear on his face.

"They were always nice." Troy said as Gabriella scoffed.

"Yea, right. When I say 'nice' I got 6 numbers from guys today." Gabriella said as Troy tensed up.

"Exactly from who?" Troy asked getting mad because Gabriella was his girl.

"Chad." Gabriella joked as Troy was about to leave to go kill him. "I was kidding! I threw them away dont worry." Gabriella said as Troy eyed each guy they passed.

"Im still on watch." Troy said as Gabriella giggled. "Why are you--" Troy saw Nick looking at Gabriella as she waved. Nick was the quarter back on the football team.

"Okay were leaving." Troy said pulling Gabriella away and entering Algebra. Gabriella took her seat which was next to Taylor.

"Hey." Gabriella said seeing Taylor staring at Chad. "Hellooo?" Gabriella said waving her hand infront of her face.

"Huh?" Taylor said as Gabriella smirked.

"You like Chad!" Gabriella teased as everyone looked at her even the teacher. "um, I was saying Chad you have the most awsome hair!" Gabriella said as everyone looked at her and Chad beamed.

"I know right?!" Chad said as he high-fived her.

"Totally." Gabriella said as Taylor sunk in her chair blushing.

"Weirdness." Troy coughed as Gabriella glared at him.

"No kisses." Gabriella coughed back as everyone giggleed. They thought Troy and Gabriella were the cutest couple.

"Okay Troy and Gabriella quit it." Ms. Flaw said as she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Your hot when you pout." Troy whispered.

"I know." Gabriella said as he laughed to himself.

School was finally over and Gabriella waited at her locker for Troy. She was playing with her hair something she did when she was bored.

"Hey. Sorry im late." Troy said kissing her cheek.

"Its okay. Where were you?" Gabriella asked as they laced fingers.

"Chole called me telling me shes having a party." Troy said rolling his eyes.

"I love her parties! Espically the cute guys." Gabriella said joking about the last part. "Im kidding babe." she said as they got into her car.

I'll see you later." Gabriella said as Troy gave her a sweet kiss and she smiled. "Maybe ill just come right over then we can makeout." Gabriella said as Troy smiled.

"I thought so." Troy said moving back so she could back up. "Bye." Troy said waving at her and got into his car and drove home.

Gabriella was out of Troy's sight now. She drove home. It didnt take her that long because she was a pretty quick driver. She knew when the lights were gonna turn red or blue. When Gabriella pulled up into her driveway she fsaw her moms car. Her mom was home. Finally.

"Mom!" Gabriella called as she walked into the house.

"Hey Gabs how are you babe?" Anna asked cooking something on the stove.

"Good. Your home. Finally." Gabriella said as her mother turned to her.

"I know we dont bond alot because of work. Its killing both of us. But you gotta trust me. And by the way how am I suppose to spoil you?" Anna asked as Gabriella smiled.

Since Gabriella's mom was a business woman and traveled all over the world she earned alot of money. So was Troy's mom. They lived in a big house also. The Boltons were very rich. Thats how Troy and Gabriella became such good friends. From their mothers.

"I know, I know." Gabriella said lamely. "I'll be in my room." Gabriella said as her mom called something out to her.

"Hows Troy?" she asked giving her back to her.

"Good." Gabriella said jogging up their long staircase.

Gabriella groaned as she dropeed her bookbag off her shoulders. She was totally tired. She let herself fall back on her queen sized bed. Yes her room was huge. She had everything in it. Gabriella closed her eyes for her peace but not for long. She felt something licking her face.

"Blondie? Please stop." Gabriella said not opening her eyes.

"Roof!"

Pleeeasee. Mommie is tired." Gabriella said hearing the small paws step off the bed and out the door.

**:Later that night:**

Gabriella woke up to a smell of food. Was it her mom still cooking? She heard laughing and chattering. It was 6pm. She had slept for a long time. Gabriella got up and walked down the stairs to see her mother with Mrs.Bolton. They were best friends.

"Gabriella honey how are you?" Lucille asked as Gabriella smiled.

"Good.And you?" Gabriella asked polietly.

"Good. Troy missed you." Lucille said as Gabriella blushed.

"Well I guess I'll go see him now." Gabriella said as Lucille nodded.

"Be careful. Dont do anything that wouldnt be allowed." Lucille warned as Gabriella kissed them good-bye.

Gabriella grabbed her kacket and opened the door. It wasnt dark yet but alittle. She jogged across to the Boltons. Soon she found herself knocking on the door. It took a while for the door to open. Kyle opened it.

"Hey Gabs." Kyle said hugging her.

"Hey." Gabriella said hugging back. She stepped in as Kyle put an arm around her shoulder.

"Your so cute." Gabriella said as he smirked. "But im taken." Gabriella said as Kyle laughed.

"I wasnt hitting on you now." Kyle said as Gabriella grinned.

"Yeah, you got Kelly." Gabriella said as Kyle blushed. "Wheres Troy?" Gabriella asked as Kyle went pale.

"He didnt tell you?" Kyle asked as Gabriella shook her head slowly."Hes studying with Annabelle upstairs." Kyle said as Gabriella furisously ran upt he stairs as Kyle followed her.

Gabriella was so mad she passed Troys door which was open and quickly ran back.

"Troy?" Gabriella shrieked as Troy snapped his head up.

"Gabs?" Troy asked getting off the bed as Annabelle came from the bathroom. "It doesnt look--"

"Troy save it." Gabriella said turning away.

"Gabriella! we were studying together. She came over without me knowing." Troy said as Gabriella saw Annabelle come out smiling.

"Troy, tell her the truth already. You know we were kissing." Annabelle said as Gabriella burst into tears.

"WERE OVER! I NEVER WANNA TALK TO YOU AGAIN!" Gabriella screamed heading for the door.

"Gabriella!" Troy turned to Annabelle as she smirked in Gabriella's direction. "GET OUT NOW!" Troy screamed as she stepped back.

"Troy--"

"NOW!" Troy yelled once again as Annabelle grabbed her stuff and left.

"Dude its okay." Kyle said sqeezing his shoulder. "Go talk to her."

Troy nodded and ran out the door. She was so mad. Why would she say that? Worse Gabriella believed her. Troy ran up to the Montez house hold and rushed in. She heard his mom call him but he didnt have time for it. He ran straight to Gabriella's room hearing cries. He opened the door to see Gabriella with her knees to her chest rocking back and forth crying hardly.

"Gabs?" Troy asked coming over to her and putting an arm around her but moved away. "Please talk." Troy begged.

"You cheated on me." Gabriella said angrily. "I thought you were my best friend" Gabriella said still shaking.

"I didnt! She lied. You know you believe me." Troy said as she looked up at him.

"Troy I dont know." Gabriella said looking away.

"You dont believe me? Troy screeched as she cried harder. "Please dont cry." Troy said pulling her into a hug which she didnt move.

"Im sorry. I didnt want to believe her but she got to me." Gabriella said wrapping her arms around his waist.

" Its okay. I'll deal with it. But Gabs ill never do nothing to you like that. Even if you werent my girlfriend. But since you are thats different." Troy said as Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks. Im sorry." Gabriella said as he stood her up.

"Its okay stop saying sorry. And since you didnt come today..."Troy said leaning in as Gabriella closed her eyes and leaned in also.

Troy finally closed the gap sending chills down Gabriella's back. He placed both hands on her waist as she wrapped her hands around his neck. Troy caressed the bottom of her lip asking for permisson to enter. she opened her mouth as he explored it. They were now having a tounge battle. Gabriella felt herself being pushed back on her bed. Without breaking the kiss Gabriella ran her hand up his shirt.

Troy was using his hand for support as Gabriella scraped her nails up and down his back. This made Troy shiver. He moved to her neck. Gabriella closed her eyes but quickly opened them once he sucked on her sensitive spot. Troy smiled at his destination. Troy moved back to her lips. Troy now had his hands in her shirt. Drawing invisable circles on her belly. Gabriella let out a moan as Troy teased her at her belt line. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued kissing.

Gabriella suddenly had the nerve to pull of his shirt. She pulled away and pulled off his shirt.

"My turn to be on top." Gabriella said as Troy did as he was told. He switched places with her. Gabriella was now on top.

"Gabriella?" They heard a voice call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ohhhh whos that? Do I know?? I wonder! Sorry for not updating. Feel free to blame school. hehe. I got a research project to do. Sooo..I'll try and upload. Thanks for reading! Im sooooonnn starting a New Story called:**

**Some One Wake Me Up**

Gabriella lost her brother in a murder. He was her only thing. Her mom and dad were nothing. Her mom was a druggie & dad...never home. Gabriella wouldnt talk to no one after her brothers death. She is now seeing a pyschologist. But will she be bale to talk again when that pyschologist has a son?

_Coming Soon to ..._

**Tell me what you think!!**


	11. Sex Talk

**A/N: **Sorry for not writing this guys!! Ive been busy but now im back! So hope you enjoy this Chappy & tell me what you think xD xoxoGina

- -

"Gabriella?" They heard a voice call. "Your mother is-- what are you guys doing?!" Mrs. Bolton asked shocked of the position the two were in.

"Uhm, nothing." Gabriella said getting off Troy. _Damn, were busted!_

"Well, that was something both of you downstairs." Mrs. Bolton said as they agreed quickly not wanting to start more trouble.

**--Downstairs--**

"Anna, want to know what these to love bugs were doing?" Mrs. Bolton in a annoucing way.

"Mom.." Troy started annoyed.

"What did they do?" Anna asked worried. Mrs.Bolton gave Anna the 'look'. "They didnt? you guys had sex?!" Anna blurted out.

"NO!" they both said at the same time.

"Then what? I know they are dating." Anna said relieved to hear that they didnt.

"I found them in an not on my watch pose." Lucille said **(im gonna call her lucille! much easier for me lol)**

"Its just kissing!" Troy exclaimed getting mad at his mom.

"Not like we were doing anything wrong." Gabriella pointed out as the two mothers looked at eachother. "Me and Troy are not like that. We are two mature couples." Gabriella said holding Troys hand.

"Alright honey Gabs listen to me. We know that you and Troy are together but you gotta be more careful. Alright?" Lucille said as Gabriella nodded. "And Troy.. as for you, if you get this young lady pregnant its gonna be the last." Lucille warned as Troy went blank.

"You mean no more girlfriends?! Moom!" Troy whined as Gabriella laughed.

"And for you Missy." Anna started. "No more getting TO close alright?" Anna said.

"Yes mom." Gabriella said lazely. "Now if you exuse us I gotta help Troy with his Math homework." Gabriella said heading up the stairs with Troy.

"Alright Troy im leaving in 2 hours be ready so we can go back home." Lucille called.

"Mom i can walk! We live right next to eachother." Troy called back as Lucille sighed and joined Anna back in their convo.

--Upstairs Gabis Room

"That was pretty weird." Gabriella said said as Troy just nodded.

"Well, they think we'l 'have it'" Troy said using air quotes.

"Yeah, but we've been best friends since we were little! And now were dating." Gabriella said thoughtfully.

"I always thought you had a cute butt." Troy said making Gabriella laugh.

"Where did that come from?" Gabriella asked giggling.

"I dont know. But you do have a cute butt." Troy said giving her a wink.

"Oh so you stare at my butt!" Gabriella asked making Troy laugh.

"No, not at all." Troy said winking once more. Gabriella got up and gave him a quick kiss.

"Why, do you always do this to me?!" Troy complained. "I dislike those quick kisses".

"Fine, no kisses at all." Gabriella said grinning seeing the expression on his face. "Yeah thats what I thought."

"Your evil" Troy said growling at her.

"And you love me for it, thats all that matters." Gabriella said smiling proudly at him.

-2 hours later-

Gabriella and Troy were exhausted. They had finished watching tv and fell alseep in eachothers arms. Lucille had came up to check on them since she heard everything was quiet. She sqealed when she saw the two sleeping and called Anna to see.

"Look at them!" Anna said awe-ing.

"Awe, lemme take a picture!"

"Alright ill get my camarra." Anna said running into her room, and came back with a digital camarra a few moments later.

"Say cheese lovebirds." Lucille said as she flashed a picture of them together.

Seeing them stir both moms quickly moved away but carefully watch their move.

"mmm." Gabriella groaned lifting up from Troys chest. But she couldnt. His arms were wrapped tight around her waiste.

"Brie..go back to sleep.." Troy groaned in his sleep. "Cookies.." he groaned again.

"You fat thing!" Gabriella said smacking his chest which woke him up.

"Why did you do that for?!" Troy asked rubbing his chest.

"Cus, I can. now off me." Gabriella said getting up but tumbled back tot he floor because Troy was still holding her down."Troy we--

Gabriella was cut off by Troys softley pressing against hers. Okay what can she say? He was the best kisser known. I mean Troy is not only her bestfriend but her boyfriend. Could life get any better?

Gabriella decided to reply. She kissed back placing her hand on his shoulder. Both heard a clear of throat and pulled away quickly.

"Ahem." Lucille and Anna said holding back their laughs.

"Hi, mom." Gabriella said blushing fiercley.

"Hello Sweetie." Anna said smiling big to stop her from laughing.

"Mom." Troy said blushing also.

"Yes Tr--" Lucille couldnt take anymore. She burst out laughing. Her and Anna together. Gabriella looked at Troy then the moms laughing crazily.

"Did we miss something?" Troy asked confused.

"Oh..noo.." Anna said between laughs.

After a few mintues the two were fully red and stoped lauughing. Gabriella sat there suprised at her mom. She hadnt heard her mom laugh this hard before. Life is Good.

"Alright, Troy honey lets go before dad has a fit." Lucille said breathing heavily from laughing. Troy still didnt get what was funny.

"Kay, can I say bye to Brie first?" Troy asked as Lucille nodded. "Alone." Troy said as Anna "oo-ed" them and left them alone.

Troy turned to Gabriella who was now at her mirror looking down at something. It was the necklace Troy gave her. She had been extra careful with it lately. She didnt even want no one touching it. She didnt notice Troy behind her. She jumped when his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey Beautiful." Troy said leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Hey.." Gabriella said softly. Troy noticed something was up.

"Whats wrong?" he asked turning her to face him but kept his hands on his waist.

"Nothing." Gabriella said. She lied.

"Gabs, im not stupid. Somethings up. Talk to me." Troy said comfrotating her.

Gabriella sighed deeply. " I dont know Troy. Everythings changed. Me and you. were together and im happy for that. I just dont want it to end." Gabriella said softly.

"Hey, Troy said lifting her chin up."its not gonna end Gabs. No matter what ill be here for you dating or not. Okay?" Troy said as she smiled.

"Promise?" Gabriella asked.

"Promise." Troy said putting he into a hug.

"Troy c'mon we have to go!" Lucille yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" Troy yelled. He turned back to Gabriella. "I'll call you okay?" Troy asked as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Kay." Gabriella said smiling and giving him a hug. She walked with him to the door. Troys mom had already gone outside. Troy pecked her one more time and left. Gabriella sighed as she watched the Boltons pull out their driveway. Any minute she knew Troy would call her. They lived right next to eachother.

"Gabriella, sweetie" Anna called. as Gabriella made her way to her mother in the kitchen.

"Yes mom?" Gabriella asked sitting across her mom on a counter stool.

"Sweetie, listen. Ive been thinking. I know you and Troy are together right?" Gabriella just nodded not knowing what her mom was going to bring at her.

"That accident that happened up there wasnt really my thing." Anna said, reciving a loud groan from Gabriella.

"Mom! please dont go the the 'talk' again. You already gave it to me 2 months ago, im sure i remember everything! "Gabriella groaned as Anna, smirked.

"Alright then, next time it wont be as nice. I will go from the very top and that inc--"

"Okay!" Gabriella exclaimed not wanting to hear her mom. When her mom and her had that 'talk' Gabriella knew she can never look at another bananna.

Anna excused Gabriella. Quickly she knew had missed a call from Troy on her cell. He had surely got home already. She jogged up to her room and signed on her messenger.

GabsRawks24 Has signed on.

Miss.Evans94has signed on

**Chat Room :(Gabs/**Shar)

**GabsRawks24: SHAR! :D**

Miss.Evans94:Gabss :) whats up?  
**GabsRawks24: nothing jsut got another, well close 'talk' again.**

Miss.Evans94: Eww! you mean sex?! ;O

**GabsRawks24: YES! me and Troy were making out again lol  
**Miss.Evans94: awe, cute!  
**GabsRawks24: yup. hey i gotta go ima call Troy now tata.**

Miss.Evans94: alright byee toodles!

**GabsRawks24 has signed off.**

Gabriella got up from her computer. She grabbed her phone and called Troy.  
**-**

**With Troy..**

Troy had called Gabriella but she didnt pick up her phone. "What is she doing?" Troy asked. He picked up the phone but it had rang in his hand. He looked at the caller id. Gabriella. "Hello."

"Heyah. Sorry about before daughter&mother talk." Gabriella said in a lame voice.

"Oh, dont tell me its about sex and stuff cause i just had that with my mom in the car." Troy said as Gabriella laughed.

"Yup! there you go. I will never eat a bananna." Gabriella said as Troy laughed.

"Why?" Troy asked even though he knew why.

"You know why. It reminds me of a.."

"Dick?" Troy said laughing out the word. "Your funny Brie." Troy said.

"And your a perv." Gabriella stated. Troy stopped laughing.

"Thats not cool Gabs." Troy said sternly.

"I love you too." Gabriella said giggling. "Anyways im gonna go to bed now. im tired. See you tomorrow tiger." Gabriella said and hung up.

She changed into her pjs and made her way to her bed. She put on The necklace Troy gave her. She slid under her comforter and fell into a deep sleep. Tomorrow was a new day. She might as well enjoy it.

--

**OMG! Guys..im totally sorry! I havent been updating! you must hate me. Well im sorry, and you must totally be like FINALLY!! Haha, well please review & tell me what you think. This was really crappy. To me it was. Well the next I will be in more interesting haha :**

**- - And sooo much people liked this as they're fav story. hehe. Well anyways my Chap to "Hate Vs. Love" is coming! **

**haha thanks and review guys!! love ya,**

**Xoxo Ginaa x**


	12. HAPPY BDAY VANESSA

****Happy Birthday Vanessa Hudgens!!!**

Alright, all you guys know that its VANESSA'S BDAAY! Im so excitied, and she probably is too. ALRIGHT. All I wanna say is HAPPY BIRTHDDAAAY. Shes no longer a teen shes now an adult. 20TH! Woooowwww, lol.

I hope all goes well for her, because she is an awesome beautiful girl. lmfao I sound like my mom -__- But anyways she rocks and she will FOREVER be my rolemodel. MMhhmmm I WONDER what Zac got her ;) Dont youu?

Okay, see you later guys im really busy right now. Well im in Santa Barbra;) Its too hot here lol. But I gotta go AND ONE MORE THING, HAPPY BIRTHDAY VANESSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

**_XOXO GINA._**

**_ILY VANESSA. X3_**


End file.
